gleethesoulscrapersfandomcom-20200214-history
I Left My Heart In Tokyo
I Left My Heart In Tokyo is a song originally by Mini Viva, sung by Spencer Carlisle and Courtney Wintour in the fifth episode to the first season of Glee: Paint the Sky, We Are Shining. Lyrics Spencer: Step up here to me, Am I dumb enough to believe. When somebody says jump on this, Would you follow them on your knees? Am I wrong or right, To be dancing with you tonight? Said I'm done with his fantasies, What I got is my sanity My baby knows what I want, He's getting my in my thing. He better takes what I got, Or he won't see me again. Cause there's been too many guys, Just making moves on the floor. My baby is reading my mind, He knows that I'm needing more. Courtney: I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody know know knows That I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody knows, can bring it home Spencer: Seventeen and dumb, Look at me, I know right from wrong. You and my, we got something on, And I dont need to hear that come come. Courtney and Spencer: Seventeen and dumb, Look at me, I know right from wrong. You and my, we got something on, And I dont need to hear that come come. Mickey mouse with the diamonds in the right sack. Give it time and im gonna get you right back. So the signs and I never ever write back. I keep it tight cause I know you really like that. Do it right and you know I'm gonna hype it. All the rhymes and I'll stick until you write back. I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody know know knows That I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody knows, can bring it home I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody know know knows That I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody knows, can bring it home Spencer: Six, six, six, six, six so tired of the best dress Didn't really want to keep it for the rest, ah ah ooh. So I skipped to the next best, Did'nt really know that I was gonna end up here, Courtney: I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody know know knows Courtney and Spencer: That I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody knows, can bring it home I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river, Don't you know? I had to let it go, Nobody know know knows That I left my heart in Tokyo, Down by the river, don't you know? I had let it go, Nobody now can bring it home (Nobody now can bring it home) (Nobody now can bring it home) Videos Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Spencer Carlisle Category:Songs sung by Courtney Wintour Category:Duets